onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Katlyn
Apperance Katlyn is in her mid-twenties and is relatively short for her age or any age for that matter. Katlyn has short red hair and usually wears a red bandana in it to keep it out of her face while she draws blueprints. On her head is usually her cat Eliza which seems to never leave her head, unless she tells her too and tends to imitate whatever emotion Katlyn is in. She normally wears short sleeve shirts and jeans because they are comfy and easy to work in. The only jewelry that she seems to wear is a necklace, and some bracelts along with her wedding ring. -Height- 5'1" -Weight- 104 lbs Personality Katlyn is a normally happy-go lucky and bubbly person, but can be very demanding of her husband Dan, for he tends to goof off and act silly. She is highly intelligent and can think quick on her feet in high pressure situations. Athough she doesn't really seem like it she is also easily amused but tends to think alittle more critical of people than Dan. Although at times they seem like an unlikely couple, she is very well balanced with Dan because she has little to no common-sence and normally is very quirky like him; she just tends to stay quiet and so it makes her look like she has a completely different personality. Relationships 'Crew' Luffy- Although she sometimes gets irritated with Luffy's spontaneous behaviour, she enjoys his company and sometimes, even if she doesn't mean to, she partakes in some of his antics. Zoro- Katlyn truely respects Zoro for he seems to be the only person on the ship, other than Nami and Robin, who has any common sence at all. She is quite terrified by his outburts but finds it funny when it directed at Sanji or Luffy. Nami- Katlyn is unsure how she feels about Nami because although she is one of the only girls on the ship, her bossy and almost rude beaviour is difficult for Katlyn to handle. Ussop- Katlyn is actually quite annoyed with Ussop because he follows her around and lies alot. She only likes him when he is being picked on by the other crew-mates. Sanji- Although she know that it makes Dan mad when he hits on her, she finds his outburts to be quite funny, especially when it irritates Dan. Chopper- Katlyn is relatively nuetral when it comes to Copper. She respcts his abilities as a doctor and thinks it's quite cute how her cat, Eliza, has a crush on him. Robin- Katlyn gets along with Robin very well although tends to stay quiet around her because she's not quite sure of Robin's true nature. She finds Robin's demeanor alot easier to deal with than Nami's overall abrasiveness. Franky- Katlyn has a weird relationship with Franky for she wants to figure out how he 'works' but finds his personality annoying. Brook- Katlyn finds Brook's skull jokes amusing (which is weird) but see's him other wise as a loveble but sometimes irritating character. She know's Dan feels otherwise after he asked to see her panties. Family Katlyn lived with her Grandmother until the time she became an apprentice with the world's greatest blacksmith Galanthro. That is where she met Dan and Galanthro became a father figure, especially after her Grandmother died of old age. Love Life Katlyn was more than estatic to marry Dan, who proposed to her when she was around 22. Both who had stdied under Galanthro they opened their own forgery shortly after his death. Katlyn's very skilled at producing blueprints and making quick repairs, but pale's in comparision to Dan's ability to forge and create freely. Friends Katlyn has the ability to make friends with people very easily and tends to like to think that she is 'everyone's friend'. In trueth er main friends are that of Dan's, Erk and Paulton, but also is very good friends with alot of the other miner's and blacksmithes wives. Enemies Katlyn has no natural enemies (so hence her thoughts of being 'everyone's friends') but she cannot stand the ex-navy vice-admiral Tirvek because of his unusual and high demands, and because of the fact he killed Galanthro. Abilities and Powers Weapons Katlyn carries around a small tote bag that carries an assortment of objects. The contents of her bag varies and are mostlyn unknown. Some things in her bag are useful weapons like a spring-loaded boxing glove and a kunai with chain, but other things are very ... strange. Like a canteen of highly flamible oil, an inflatible liferaft, rope, cat nip, and various extra parts for Dan's arm. Her main weapon is Eliza who has eaten the omoi-omoi no mi fruit which allows her to change her form along with her emotions by will. her most common forms would be her regular calm state, her angry state, Lazy state (cat nip), Happy state (cat treats), and playfull state (cat toys). Also since Katlyn has many of Dan's arm's extra parts in her bag, she sometimes uses them as weapoons for short periods of time. Abilities Katlyn has no Devil Fruit abilities but she is extremely strong for her size and light on her feet. She is not much of a fighter. History none yet Trivia - Katlyn is like the animal loving aunt of the family -Her favourite colours are green and purple -Katlyn enjoys eating as much of the guys, but eats alot healthier :) -Although Katlyn looks alot like Nami, but only her red hair Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Originals Category:Characters Category:Weapons Specialist